Three Things
by Armkii
Summary: III makes his brothers tea one day and IV thinks about his brother. His thoughts get violent. Eventually one-sided teaserviceshipping. Semi-Rape.


This is a short drabbleish story about IV's insanity and III's character. And I just thought it was adorable how he made tea for his brothers. Actually, my brother walked into a musical rehearsal with a cup of tea with the tea bag still in it and the tag sticking out. My friend is also in the musical, and she kept obsessing over it repeating that, "It was so cute!" He was wearing a sweater.

Okay… so that was random but kind if relevant? Anyway, on with the story, and remember, insanity and character death. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL

Summary: III makes his brothers tea one day and IV thinks about his brother. His thoughts get violent. Eventually one-sided teaserviceshipping. Semi-Rape.

IV stared at his brother. Why did III have to be so nice? Why couldn't he be more… evil? III's nature made IV question his own.

It also made IV think, 'Damn you! Why do you have to be so nice? Why can't you be a normal villain? Why are you happy? Your life is miserable! Your brothers aren't nice to you! Pretty much everyone dislikes you! You look like a girl! Why are you so damn cheerful?'

III was making tea at the time. He did not know that his brother was staring at him or thinking those thoughts. Although he was thinking about him; III was thinking about all of his brothers. He just wanted them to be a normal family. Sure, he wanted to get revenge on Dr. Faker as well, but what happens after that? He wished that none of it had happened, that they could've been still fully sane. He wanted to be normal.

He cared for his brothers. A lot. Sure V was uncaring. Sure IV was crazy. But they were his brothers. And Tron… He was the only one younger than him. III knew he was insane, more so than IV, but because he was the youngest out of them, III was oddly parental of him. If V and IV weren't going to care, Tron should still at least have someone. Even if he doesn't need it.

At least his brothers were still alive an together. That's why III was happy.

III finished making the tea and started adding the sugar. If the brothers actually drank the tea, then IV would want one tablespoon (he was a bit of a sweet tooth?), V only wanted half a teaspoon ("To remove the bitter taste."), and Tron didn't like tea.

III put the cups on a tray along with the teapot, and walked into the living room smiling. He saw IV scowl at him, but his smile did not falter or waver. He walked over to IV and asked him, "Would you like some tea?" IV looked out the window. The view he had was a nice one, looking at the bright sky over the tops of buildings. Slowly IV turned to III, his face expressionless. III asked him again, "Would you like some tea?" IV just stared absentmindedly at III. III sat down next to IV, setting the tea down on the table, "Is anything wrong, IV?" IV looked into III's eyes and shook his head, "Nothing's wrong." III could tell from the crazed look in his purple eyes that the words IV had just said were not true, but he decided not to continue asking about it. Instead, he offered IV the tea again. IV slowly took the tea off the tray. Then, he walked off into the kitchen. III didn't know why, but he decided not to question it. The question he decided to ask was where V was. He would probably want some tea.

III returned a few minutes later after finding V in his study. V had quickly asked him to leave after that because he was "working on something important." He also told III not to bother him again. III had managed to get him to take the tea though. But now III was back in the kitchen, putting away the unused tea cups. He now let his mind wander the IV. What wrong with him earlier? III hoped that he would be alright. As III let his mind wander, he began washing the dishes and putting them away. III had a very exact system so he was always the one to put things away. As he was putting away the utensils, he realized something: One knife was missing. No one in the house would have a use for a knife at the moment, so III grew suspicious. III started quietly running off to Tron's room. The last time a knife had been missing, Tron had been dissecting a small chipmunk that he had found "dead" by the side of the road. III hoped it wasn't the case, because that had been gross.

III knocked on Tron's door. There was no reply, so III cautiously opened the door. Inside, he saw Tron watching his multiple cartoons, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he slowly shut the door. III slowly went back to the kitchen, checking the utensil drawer to see if he had imagined the disappearance. He hadn't. III was about to go check if IV had it went he heard IV shout, "III, come here! I have something to show you!" III walked put out of the kitchen to where he had heard IV shout from, the room he had had his conversation with IV in. III said quietly, "V is working. We don't want to be too loud." IV shrugged and said, "Come here. I have something to show you."

III cautiously stepped over to IV. IV opened his closed fist and showed III a rope. III was very confused, "Was this what you wanted to show me?" IV shook his head. He walked uncomfortably close to III and looked him in the eyes. III suddenly felt very small next to his big brother, "Nii-san? What are you doing?" IV abruptly shoved III into the wall. Before III could react, his hands were over his head, being tied up by IV. III started to panic and tried to struggle, but it was no use. IV was two years older than him, and while IV was a normal sized 17 year old, III wasn't as big as your average sized 15 year old. III looked at IV, whose eyes were crazed and mad, and asked, "What are you doing?"

IV suddenly pulled III's arms down and said, "There are three things I hate about you." III remained silent, and IV pulled him off the wall and closer to him, "Want to know what they are?" III tried backing up, but IV only pulled him closer. IV pulled III's hands in the air using the string and punched III in the stomach. III gasped and IV said, "Answer me!" Shaking, III asked, "Why do you hate me?" IV smiled a cruel smile, an insane smile, and said, "I'll tell you."

IV pulled his arm back and backhanded III. III fell over while IV said, "That… is for being so cheerful." III slowly stood up, breathing heavily, and said, "Being cheerful isn't a bad thing." IV smirked and asked, "What makes you say that? It's not like it's done anything good for you. You don't have any friends. No matter who you meet, it doesn't make a difference on how they treat you. In fact, it even makes me hate you! Why do you think being cheerful is good?" III once again looked IV in the eyes, this time not noticing their height difference and said, "Being cheerful is optimism. Optimism is hope. If not for hope, what do we have?" IV grew annoyed at this statement, and once again backhanded III, knocking him over. III started to scream, but IV put a hand over his mouth, "V is working. We don't want to be too loud." IV inwardly smirked that he had used III's own advice against him.

IV quickly pulled III to his feet and slammed III into the wall. IV looked into III's once again terrified eyes and said, "This I because you look like a girl." IV placed III's bound hands behind his head, forcing III to step closer to him. IV placed his hand in III's hair and pull his head down, forcing III to look up at IV. IV leaned down and firmly planted his lips on III's. III was very surprised. IV took the time that III was surprised and forced his tongue inside III's mouth. III tried his hardest to break apart from IV when this happened, but IV used his hand to hold III's head in place. Slowly, IV pulled back. III looked at IV, slightly horrified. IV smirked and said, "You know, you don't taste half bad… I might just go a little further…" III tried to lift his arms off of IV's neck so that he would be able to possibly get away, but IV forced his hands back down, "Don't." IV forced III into another kiss, but quickly broke this one. IV grabbed III's hands and pulled them off his neck. He dropped them and III immediately tried backing up, but IV swiftly scooped his younger brother up and began to carry him bridal style towards the couch. IV threw III onto the couch and before III could react, straddled him. IV leaned over and whispered into III's ear, "I'm very popular you know. I have many fangirls. You should be considering yourself lucky." IV used one hand to firmly hold III's hands above his head, and the other to play with III's hair. III cringed away and IV softly cooed, "No need to be afraid, princess…" IV used the hand that had been in III's hair to start undoing the buttons on III's jacket. III tried to scream again and thrashed around, but both efforts were stopped by IV. IV said again, "V is working. We don't want to be too loud." III looked at IV with a combination of the expression, 'You honestly think that this isn't an exception?' and 'Why are doing this to me?' In IV's opinion, it made III all the much cuter. Too cute in fact. IV had wanted to toy with him a little before he had fun with him… okay, raped him. But III was way too cute. IV used his free hand to mess his zipper before opening it. IV's swollen member bulged out. III's expression once again became solely horrified. IV led his member to III's mouth and said, "No biting, or else."

IV pushed his member into III's mouth quickly and unexpectedly. III gagged and tried to pull his head away, but it didn't work. IV began sliding in and out of III's mouth, and IV could see III on the brink of tears, but IV didn't really care. All IV could tell was that somehow, he was really, really turned on. In fact, it only took him a few more moments before he released. III started to gag more and almost threw up, but IV quickly pulled out of III's mouth and put a finger to III's lips. IV forced III to swallow his seed. IV pulled III into a sitting position and got off of him momentarily, and he said, "Now, that wasn't all that bad was it? Can we continue with what we were doing without the bondage?" III sat there paralyzed for a second. III was completely appalled by what had just happened, but a voice at the back of his mind was saying, 'This is the first time he's payed attention to me for over a minute. He subconsciously started leaning towards IV… then he stopped hinself an recoiled. He abruptly stood up and started fuming, "IV, this is wrong! You just tied me up, hit me, partially raped me, and you expect me to like it? Besides, we're brothers! Incest is against the law! Why are you doing this? Even if I do look like a girl, I reiterate, this is wrong!" IV stood up and reached for III, but III began backing up. III turned around and started to run.

He didn't make it. IV grabbed III's neck and flung him to the ground. III started silently crying as IV planted a foot on III's chest. IV whispered, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to finish my list once I learned how," iV licked his lips, "sweet you were, but I have no choice." IV grabbed something from the table nearby, "The third reason I hate you is," IV revealed that he was holding a knife, the one that III had been looking for what seemed like forever ago, "you have a kind heart." III felt a flash of pain before blacking out, only partially aware of the knife in his chest.

The last thing III saw was the sunset.

A few hours later V walked into the common room. He had been working for quite awhile and to his surprise, no one had distracted him. It had been eerily quiet. V looked around but he could see nothing, hearing nothing except for Tron's cartoons and footsteps. He looked and saw IV walking in from the front hall. V turned to look at IV, "Where were you? I didn't hear you all day." IV smiled and said, "Fanservice. What did you expect?" V wasn't really expecting anything else, but he thought he might ask, "Do you know what the other two are doing?" IV shrugged. V didn't expect IV to know that either. V stepped towards the kitchen and heard his footstep as a "slosh." V looked down and saw blood pooling and drying, seeping. He looked to the source of the blood, behind the coach. He saw III's dead body, hands tied, tear streaked face, knife in body. V knelt down and examined his younger brother. Maybe he cried. Maybe he remained emotionless.

But what's for certain is that the moonlight streaking on III's face made V regret that III had never seemed to have been as peaceful alive as he had at that moment in his death.

Wow… Creepy. Bye!


End file.
